Being With A Friend
by SilverTongueabc
Summary: This is my idea of why Luna was on the train, with a little hint of LunaxNeville in there somewhere!   I don't own Harry Potter. R&R please, but no flames. Oneshot.


**Ok, this is my first Fic so please be nice, but any reviews are welcome! This is the story of why Luna was on the train and how she found Harry. It's film based, even though I really like it that Tnoks finds him in the book, and I wanted to write about Luna too, so I came up with this.**

**Enjoy!**

"Quibbler?" I ask as I walk along the Hogwarts Express.

"Um, no thanks Luna…"

"Oh, maybe another time!"

"Oh! I seem to have mislaid my wallet."

That's the kind of answers I get. I think I'm used to it now, more than I was on my first year, anyhow.

"Quibbler?" I say to an interested looking Colin Crevey.

"Wow!" He says looking at me, his eyes shining. "Thanks Luna! Everyone says they're really, um, well different!"

I think he means it too. I smile at him as he goes back in to his compartment, grinning widely. "Hey Dennis!" I hear him say to his little brother as he enters, "Look what we can show Dad!"

I can see Ginny up ahead, with Dean Thomas. Oh, good. He's liked her for a long time, Dean has.

I reach them. On her shoulder is a small, very cute pink pygmy puffin. "He's lovely." I say, pointing at him. "They've been known to sing on Boxing Day, you know." Though I should think she knows that already. She's very clever, Ginny.

"Oh." She says, looking slightly bewildered. Well, maybe not then.

"Quibbler?" I ask.

"Oh please." She says, taking the one I hand to her. "Err, what's a wrackspert?" She asks, looking at the cover.

"Oh, they're invisible creatures that fly into your ears and make you brain go fuzzy."

Ginny nods, Dean looks kind of scared. I smile at them and walk on along the train.

I pass a group of first years are trying and failing to get a massive trunk of the luggage rack. "Would you like some help with that?" I ask them. Some of them look at me, terrified.

"Um, we're fine thanks." One says, looking quite frightened. I can see that's not true though. I bring out my wand and point it at the trunk.

"Don't do anything to it!" One of them calls, but I already have. "Locomotor trunk!"

The trunk moves up suddenly, hovers for a moment just above the luggage rack, then I move my wand slowly over to the seat. The trunk moves with it and it lands gracefully next to a very surprised looking boy.

"Oh! Thanks!" Say several voices, and they all smile in a relieved way.

"You're welcome." I say smiling. "Quibbler?" I think they take them just to be polite, but they all do.

I turn and skip out of their compartment, going right, and bump straight into Neville Longbottom.

"Oh!" He says, going red. "Luna! I'm really sorry, I didn't see you there! I was just, um, looking for Trevor, have you seen him…"

"It that him there?" I ask, pointing to his left foot where a large, ugly toad is sitting. I rather went off toads last year, they remind me of Umbridge.

"Err, yeah, um that's him!" He says, turning even redder. "Didn't see him there…" Neville turns and enters the compartment next to where I am standing, and starts rummaging round in his trunk for something. "So," He says, "Have you had a good summer?"

"Oh, it was very interesting, thank you. Daddy and I went all over Wales, camping and looking for Nargles."

"Um, what's a …?" He begins, looking bemused.

"Did you say something?" I ask.

"I think I'd prefer not to know, actually." He says.

"Oh." I say, disappointed. "Quibbler, Neville?"

"Oh, yeah thanks." He says, taking one. "I can have another; you know to give to Seamus or Dean…"

"That's alright." I say, giving him another. "Well, goodbye Neville."

"Yeah, see you later." He says smiling at me.

I walk out of his compartment and back along the carriage, offing the Quibbler to anyone I meet. I pass Harry Potter once, he's going the other way from me, looking agitated. I would have given him one, but he seems too busy, and anyway, he didn't see me. I glance behind me at him, and see that he is holding something behind his back. A rolled-up black cape, I think. That's odd.

I hum to myself and find a compartment that only has a tired-looking Hufflepuff and a small second year. After offering them both Quibblers, (the Hufflepuff takes one), I sit down next to the window and start reading it myself.

The journey is over all too quickly, I am carried along by the crowds, all wanting to be the first to see Hogwarts. They all run over to the carriages, and above all the noise I hear Hagrid's loud voice yelling "First years, ovr'here!

All first years this way!"

"Good luck." I say to one of them I recognise. He took a Quibbler.

"Are you coming, Luna?" It's Ginny. She's beside me in the rushing crowds, heading for the carriages. And the thestrels. It had been a year since I'd seen them, and I've missed them.

"Oh yes." I say happily. "Let's go."

We walk up with the rest of them. I glance back once, and see something the surprises me. Ron Wesley and Hermione Granger on their own. Without Harry Potter. They've always been the three, as long as I can remember. I suppose they are prefects now, maybe that's why Harry's not there. But all the same, it's strikes me as odd.

"Luna? Are you alright?" Ginny says to me.

"Yes, I'm fine, thank you." I say, turning round again. "Shall we-"

Then I realise. I haven't got my bag with me.

"Where's your stuff?" Ginny asks as she see me looking.

"I think I left it on the train." I say.

Ginny looks behind us, squinting. "You'd better go get it. If you run you wouldn't miss the carriages. Do you want me to come?"

"No, I'll be fine." I say, turning away. "Goodbye."

"See you round." She says, grinning. She's very nice, Ginny.

I make my way back down the hill, toward the station. At last I am free of the crowds and I can slow down. Just as I reach the station, I hear a door slam and see Draco Malfoy coming out of the train, looking really angry. Well, he always looks like that. He glares at me savagely as he goes passed. I wouldn't have offered him a Quibbler, and I don't think he would have taken one anyway.

I skip along the carriages, looking for my bag and at last I find it. I pull out my wrackspert glasses and walk slowly back the way I came, looking this way and that. Then I realise that all the blinds along the carriages the carriage I have just left where all down. I slip my glasses off for a second, looking behind me, and all of them are down, every single one. From where I am standing, back along the train, when they weren't earlier today. I'm sure of that.

I walk back along the train, pulling the glasses over my eyes. Why would someone, or something, close all the blinds?

Then I see them, a large group of wrackspert, all in the same place, buzzing round and round, near the floor. My glasses focus on them, watching them. I've never seen them do that before, unless they are in a person's head, of course.

The blinds were down. Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger were on their own. Draco Malfoy coming late out of the train. Harry Potter walking down the compartment with a cape behind his back. I don't hesitate. Bringing out my wand, I point it at wrackspert.

"-"I say loudly.

Suddenly a person is lying on the floor in front of me. Harry. Harry Potter. Lying on the floor. With blood on his noise.

"Hello Harry." I say matter-of-factly as I pull my glasses up. I'm not at all surprised to see him.

"Luna!" He says, pulling himself up. "How did you find me?"

"Wracksperts. Your head's full of them."

"Sorry I made you miss the carriages, Luna." Harry says as we walk up toward the gates of Hogwarts.

"That's OK, it was like being with a friend." I say, smiling at him. "Oh well, I am your friend Luna." He says, sniffing. The blood's still there. All over.

"Oh!" Professor Flitwick sighs exasperatedly as he see us. "I've been looking all over for you too. Now," He squints at a very long peace of parchment that he's holding, "Names."

"But Professor Flitwick, you've known me for five years!" Harry frowns, staring at him."No excuses, um, Potter." He stammers.

"Who are those people?" I ask, a I see tree men standing to my left, watching Filch rummage through Draco Malfoy's trunk.

"Aurors, from the ministry." Professor Flitwick sighs. I hum a little as he and Harry watch Filch and Draco Malfoy have some argument which Professor Snape clears up pretty quickly. Malfoy glares at them both then see us watching.

"Nice face Potter." He snaps. I look at Harry, and then back at Malfoy, and I know it was him.

"Would you like me to fix it for you?" I ask Harry, pulling out my wand out of my bag. "Personally I think you look more, devil-may-care this way, but it's up to you."

"Um, have you ever fixed a nose before?" He says, looking slightly wary.

"No, but I've done several toes and, how different are they really?"

"OK, um, give it a go." He says, holding his face toward me.

"Apisky!" I say, flicking my wand at his face.

"Arrrrrr!" He yells his hand flying to his noise. I bit my lip, hoping it worked.

"So um, how do I look?" He says, moving his hand away.

"Exceptionally ordinary." I reply smiling. Well, for Harry Potter anyway.

**So, tell me what you think! :) And check out my profile! **


End file.
